Love and Life a fanfiction
by NinjaMan5510
Summary: What will Percy do when he returns from Tartaurus and how will Jason react. Detailed sex later on and mpred. Yaoi, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

PJatO ll Jasercy ll HOO ll Yao ll Slash ll Mpreg ll PJatO

Title: Life and Love

Main Pairing: JasonxPercy

Side Pairing(s): Pipabeth, Neo, Frazel

Jason's PoV

Jason was worried. Percy hadn't moved for a day and a half, 36 hour, 2160 minutes but he wasn't counting. When they had found Percy and Annabeth thing s hadn't looked good. Percy looked awful; his beautiful rave colored hair was shoulder length and ragged. His normally sun kissed skin was pale and snow colored, and his signature sea green eyes were broken and haunted looking. That was probably the worst moment of Jason's young life, and when Percy turned those cold, crazy eyes on him Jason felt his stomach drop.

Jason had run to Percy as if his life depended on it ignoring the confused glances he received from his shipmates. Jason held Percy in his arms as said demigod began to weep. Jason tried to comfort him but the Sea Prince ignored him croaking out two hoarse words before passing out from exhaustion. The two words were the only ones on Jason's. They haunted him hour in, hour out never giving him a moment's peace. Two words that meant so much more to Jason than almost anything. Two words he could never forget, _**Not Again**_.

From the room's door a soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "Jason you need to leave him."

Jason turned around to see Nico supported on his boyfriend Leo. Jason hates them, well not them personally but he hated what they meant. Why should they get to be here with the one they loved while the love of his life lay the in comatose? It wasn't fair, why didn't he get the guy he wanted? Even Piper had the benefit of knowing Annabeth reciprocated her feelings for her if they never talked again. Jason was alone as usual, he had no way of knowing is Percy was gay much less liked him. Curse Lady Aphrodite.

He turned back to Leo and Nico, "No," he stated simply.

Leo shook his head, "You gotta go man, Percy will be fine. You have been here for hours. Take a bath, a shower, a nap, anything you electric brained idiot. Percy will be fine; Nico and I will watch him."

Jason nodded glumly, as much as he hated the prospect of leaving Percy Leo was right. Jason was coated in sweat and grime and this was not how he wanted Percy to see him. Plus a shower did sound nice; they always reminded him of Percy. And Percy was a good thing to be reminded of. He slowly walked to his bathroom, everyone had one and Jason was grateful Leo designed them that way though he did have to wonder where the waste went in a flying ship. He had like Percy since the first time he saw him. So strong and powerful full of life and energy. That Percy was gone now. Tartaurus had stripped Percy of everything Jason loved about him. As time went by and he spent more time with the demigod he only fell deeper and deeper into the spell the Siren wove. And with Annabeth out of the way things should have been to his advantage but then that idiot had to go and fall into the pit, with his ex-girlfriend no less!

By now Jason was clean. He stepped out of the shower dried off and returned to the room. Instead of finding a watchful and intelligent Nico and Leo he found a very halfnaked and un groomed Leo and Nico. He chuckled and the two boys blushed violet quickly redressing and leaving the room. Jason turned again expecting to be greeted by the image of Posiedon's son. Only one problem, Percy was gone!

well that's over. hi my name is EJ and if you like this story please review and i will keep posting. there will be very explicit sex later on so don't worry and i hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

SOMEONE LIKES MY WRITING! Thank you percyROCKS4evr whoever u r! U rock!

By now Jason was pretty much screaming. The love of his life was missing and all anyone could say was, well I don't know what to do.

"Leo," Jason snapped, "What happened again?"

"Come on man," Leo whined, "I already told you like ten times what happened."

"Again," Jason commanded through grinding teeth, "What happened to my Pursues?" He yelled.

Leo sighed and looked at the angry members of the crew minus Annabeth, who was yet to awake, and obviously Percy himself. Leo's one consolation though was that this time it wasn't only his fault. Nico seemed to have taken a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Weelll," Leo drawled under Jason's intense stare, "Nico and I were sort of you know… um… getting it on." At this time Nico was staring so intensly at his shoes you would have thought that they had begun to grow limbs. "And… um… we sort of lost track of time and Percy may have escaped during that time. Just maybe."

Piper stared at Leo nervously while Frank and Hazel looked about ready to burst into laughter and Nico still looked preoccupied with his shoes but Jason was by far the most dangerous looking. That;s when all the electronics in the room began to short out. Electricity sprayed in the air the whole ship shook for about a minute before Jason finally calmed, "Well," he began slowly, "While you and Nico where…um…getting it on Percy escaped, and could be anywhere!" He said his voice level steadily rising. "We are 5,000 feet above ground level over an ocean with a guy who can breathe underwater probably terrified for his life!"

"I can garuntee he's not in any water," a new voice inturupted from the door way. "That's where it was the worst for him."

Seven very confused half-blood heads turned to face a very frail looking Annabeth supported by a chair, "What I thought he was stronger there?" Frank asked voicing everyone's question as Piper ran over to catch her falling girlfriend.

"He is…was," Annabeth stated weakly.

"That helps a lot Annie, thanks for that," Jason said darkly ignoring the death glare Piper shot him.

Annabeth signed painfully, "Tartarus wasn't good. For either of us but Percy more so than me, we were tortured. We had visions of freedom only for them to be turned into ones of our friends hurting us. That's what Percy probably thinks this is and that any moment he will wake up surrounded by monsters ready to kill us. Anyway, during our time there Percy developed a fear of water among other things. He wouldn't even drink the stuff unless he was a second from death itself. He would have gone for the sky, away from his nightmares."

Jason was only even more angered by the thought that someone would do this to Percy, do this to him. Jason needed to find Percy and he needed to find him now. One of the benefits of roman training was the ability to hide your emotions. A dark veil of calm slipped over Jason's face as he stood to speak, "This is good news," he began, "with Percy in my territory it's only a matter of time before we find him. Frank, I want you as an eagle, if you find Percy record your position and report back, understood?"

The Canadian-Asian nodded purposefully. Percy was his friend and he would do all he could to help him.

"Hazel and Nico listen to any souls you can find and get them to look for Percy, clear?"

The two children of the death god nodded, both had already succsefully guessed their parts and already started.

"Leo, do something constructive and Piper and Annie, do whatever you need to."

The three nodded with Leo feeling a little angry for being left out but understanding it also.

"You've all got your parts now got while I commune with the clouds."

Leo tried not to ask, he really did, but he had to, "Clouds man?"

Jason looked straight at him and in a totally level voice he responded, "They're deadly man."

As everyone began to disperse Annabeth came up to Jason and whispered in his ear, "Just to let you know, most of Percy's nightmares had to do with you falling in love with him but then hurting him. DO. NOT. FUCK. THIS. UP." She said through ground teeth.

Jason looked up at her surprised but never the less responded in an even tone, "I will never hurt Percy."

Annabeth nodded and proceeded out of the room accompanied by a bewildered Piper.

This one is for u percyROCKS4evr! Without you I wouldn't have wrote this. More comment s please :C


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback meeting between the Romans and Greeks

Jason observed Percy silently from a distance. The boy was the definition of hot. He was nearly six feet and built muscular but still looked agile and quick. He had long, tangled, raven colored hair that fit onto a beautiful well formed face. His ass was beginning to be used for carnal purposes and his hips had the perfect childbearing grace. The sway in his step put strippers to shame and produced thoughts in Jason's mind that he blushed at. All of this was well and dandy but the most noticible part of the Sea Prince were his eyes. So sea green and full of innocence you would have thought they belonged to a child. What a shame the beautiful demigod had a girlfriend, no matter that she was dating someone else she was still his girlfriend_. But that would end very soon_, Jason reminded himself, _Annabeth is ending things today. _He thought joyfully.

Percy's PoV

Percy watched many hours later as the boy named Jason Grace chatted up Percy's new friend Frank and Hazel. He was fairly good looking. Though then again he had always had a thing for blondes. First Luke, then supposedly Annabeth, though they had both know that wasn't going to work (mostly for the reasons of sexuality). Any one of Apollo's many sons interested and Apollo himself wasn't bad looking. He promised himself one thing, Reyna had already claimed this boy and he would do nothing to sabatoge the new realationship with the Romans. Turns out he didn't have to.

Two hours later they were flying away as an angry crowd of Romans yelled at them and an angry Frank yelled at Leo. "Lay off guys," He prounoced loudly instantly shutting every one up with his authoritize tone, "It obviously wasn't Leo's fault so just quit it and let's go to bed."Ignoring any arguments or appeals from his shipmates and proceeded to his bed only to be cut off by Annabeth.

"Hey Percy, fancy a talk?" She asked veering in front of him.

He nodded he had known this was going to happen ever since he caught Annabeth and that girl Piper making out. Annabeth smiled and led him to the glass bottom of the ship. He smiled as he saw the ocean behind them. What a reassuring sight to the son of the sea god.

"So Percy…" Annabeth began awkwardly, "How was your stay with the Romans?"

Percy shook his head sadly. Spending a few weeks with the Romans had really gotten the 'beating around the bush' kind of thing out of him. "Look Annabeth I saw you kissing Piper and it's okay."

The girl blushed red but still nodded, "Really you sure?"

Percy smiled and nodded, "Yeah really. We only started this realationship because it was expected right." Annabeth nodded. "Then it's okay, really I am happy for you."

Annabeth broke out into a full on grin, "Really? Awesome Percy! Thanks, see you later," she said running off, presumably to talk to her girlfriend the good news.

Percy smiled and off feeling a good deal happier and ready for bed. While Jason smiled off from behind a stable also being the happiest in his life.

End Flashback

The memory brought tears to jason's eyes. He had never asked why Percy hadn't had a real realationship with Annabeth but had just assumed it was because he was gay. He looked up to see the cloud apparations he had created fighting umongst themselves. They tended to do that when his emotions went unchecked, quickly calming them he returned to his thoughts only to be interrupted by a screaming Nico, "Jason we found him!"

Oh cliffhanger. Sowwy :C. more people must read!

-by the way I changed my name but I am still the same persn


End file.
